1. Field
The present invention relates to apparatus, systems and methods for preparing and installing modular pavement. The present invention more particularly relates to improved prefabricated, modular paving apparatus, systems and methods for preparing and installing same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known to join adjacent modular pavement slabs to enable load transfer between the slabs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,834 to Tsuji (“Tsuji”) discloses a simple arrangement in which a reinforcing bar (5) is installed by centering it between long and short cavities (4, 9) of respective adjoining slabs. The bar (5) may be centered by pulling a flexible hauling member (13) through a guide passage (11) and horizontal hole (9) in the short cavity slab to move the bar (5) from the long cavity (4). Once the bar (5) is centered between the slabs, the long and short cavities may be grouted by a filler charging device connected via apertures adjacent the ends of the cavities. (Tsuji, FIG. 1 and cols. 3-4)
Existing systems may, however, lead to haphazard and imprecise assembly, as well as ineffective load transfer. It is desirable to provide apparatus, systems and methods for improved coupling of adjacent modular pavement slabs.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.